


Rules, Rats and Rear Ends

by Madisuzy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Sex, Swearing, Violence, untagged character surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno's having a shit week, and his co-workers aren't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickcows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/gifts).



> A gift fic for my dear friend kickcows. Hope you like it and Happy Birthday!

_What a shit day... shit week... shit year more like it,_ Reno thought to himself as he breathed in deeply on his smoke, looking out over Midgar from the roof of the Shinra tower before he exhaled and the smoke disappeared. The wind buffeted his hair around, drying his eyes out and making him squint, but he stubbornly stayed where he was, ignoring the discomfort.

He'd fucked up another mission yesterday, his second this month, and he knew he had nobody to blame but himself. Tseng had been pissed... well, in his usual Tseng way, which meant Reno would be paying for it for weeks, if not months, and most probably when he least expected it. He'd already been shelved from this morning's mission, left in the office to make triplicate, hand written copies of all his co-worker's reports from last month.

 _You might learn something from them,_ Tseng had advised, smirk twisting up on one side as he'd breezed past Reno, all perfectly poised, perfectly dressed and perfectly deadly. He'd smelt so damn good that Reno had gotten hard just from inhaling.

_Fucking hot bastard..._

Taking another drag, the foul taste of the burning filter made him screw up his face, and he flicked the finished smoke away over the edge in disgust. Pulling out another, he had to turn to face the wall behind him and hunch his shoulders over to make enough of a wind break to light it, his lighter clicking over and over until he finally succeeded and drew in the calming nicotine again.

Sighing, he turned back around and leant back on the wall, wondering how long he had before the others returned. He'd have to make it back before they did, or Tseng would be pissed... or more pissed, at any rate. Then again, lately Tseng seemed to always be pissed off, not that one could tell the difference without looking real hard. Reno really needed to stop looking so hard. Reno also really needed to get laid so he could stop thinking about Tseng altogether and start concentrating on missions.

Another two smokes later, Reno stretched, ready to get back to his paperwork. Reaching into his pocket to check the time on his PHS, he froze as his eyes focused on the screen. 

Three missed calls.

Almost dropping the device in panic, Reno quickly activated the menu to see who they were from, only to groan in pain at what he found.

Tseng had a rule... one of many... but this one Reno had always managed to follow so far. 

Answer me by the third call or suffer the consequences. 

"Might as well make it fucking worth it then," Reno muttered, shoving the device back in his pocket and sliding down the wall to sit on his backside on the cement. It wasn't like Tseng would have mercy if he hurried now, and hopefully he'd cool down a little given some time.

***.***

Half an hour later, Reno wandered into the office only to be greeted by a glaring Elena. He grinned at her anyway, enjoying the way her hands rose to rest on her hips, gripping tight as if she was trying to make herself bigger and more imposing. Reno knew it wasn't the case though. Much more likely she was trying to resist the urge to punch him in the face.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded in a low hiss, reaching out to poke him in the chest with a finger. "Tseng is furious and being an asshole, all because of you! I have to go and file... file! On the goddess be damned third floor... and you know what that means, Reno. All because you can't do what you're fucking told for a couple of hours. You owe me Reno, and I will take it out of your hide if you don't pay up."

Rolling his eyes, Reno sighed.

"Fine, I'll pay for ya drinks on Friday, 'kay?" he muttered disinterestedly.

"You'll pay for dinner and drinks, mine and Rude's too. That's if Rude doesn't beat you to death first," she retorted, before walking around him and continuing out the door, her feet stamping on the carpet as she went. Reno would have thought it cute if he hadn't been on the wrong end of those little feet a few times... he probably still had a couple of bone fragments floating around inside of him somewhere from the last time.

All things considered, he knew she was letting him off easy. Elena hated filing with a passion, and the third floor was the home of the mailing room, the employees there being particularly difficult for one reason. They were Turk groupies, and Elena was their favorite and she wasn't allowed to injure or kill any of them.

Tseng was well aware of this fact... which meant he was so mad, he was being a cruel bastard and punishing everyone. Of course, their fearless leader knew quite well doing so would have the others coming after Reno for revenge... which meant the redhead was well and truly screwed from all directions.

 _Round one survived, so now for round two,_ Reno thought to himself, going in search of Rude. Checking everywhere but Tseng's office, the big guy was nowhere to be found though, so eventually Reno pulled together his courage and approached his superior's closed doors. Well, at least if Tseng killed him, he'd never have to face whatever Rude had install for him.

Knocking twice, Reno waited for a call to enter... and heard nothing. Minutes passed as he stood there, staring at the doors. Tseng hated it when anyone knocked more than the one time, and had always called out in the past, even if it was just a quick 'wait'. Frowning, Reno lifted his arm a couple of times but chickened out, shuffling in place nervously as time just kept ticking away. Should he call maybe? Just entering was out of the question, cause the last time he'd done that, Tseng had cut his pay for a month, and damn it, he needed money if he was going to pay for the others on Friday and try to make amends... if he made it to Friday that is.

Reno continued to fidget at the doors, trying to think of another option for a good fifteen minutes before finally the doors before him opened, making him jump backwards in surprise.

Tseng stared at him, expression void and lips such a tight line that his mouth looked like a slash across his face.

"Er... ya called?" Reno mumbled, eyes dropping to the floor because now he really was a little afraid. When Tseng got angry enough that he didn't smirk at the thought of what he was about to do to you... that was when you knew you'd pushed too far.

"You're not dead," Tseng stated, the words drawing Reno's eyes back up to meet his. "Pity for you."

"I... I'm sorry?" Reno squeaked, swallowing down the lump in his throat that had just tried to choke him. Dying before Tseng got the chance to kill him would only make him madder.

"You will be. Follow me," Tseng ordered, walking past him without looking back.

***.***

Reno lay in his bed the next morning, staring at the ceiling and making shapes in his imagination with the varying patterns of cracked paint. It was kind of like cloud gazing, slum style, and a habit he'd never gotten out of from the old days, and it helped him relax as his brain slowly woke up. Well, a little. A bottle of bourbon would do a hell of a better job of it, but Reno was so skint right now, he couldn't even afford a bottle of cordial, not if he was going to pay for dinner and drinks tonight to appease his co-workers.

"Unsympathetic bastards," Reno mumbled, stretching a little and wincing as his muscles complained.

Tseng had ended up dragging Reno to what he liked to call 'training'. Simply put, it consisted of Reno trying to avoid dying while Tseng beat the crud out of him. The redhead guessed it was training for Tseng, but for him it was like being a human punching bag, none of his hits seeming to do anything more than make Tseng hit harder next time. At least by the end, Tseng had been smiling, even if it was that sadistic grin that made the man look like a Shinra. Looked hot on the bastard too, Reno had to admit, even if only to himself.

Just thinking of it had him half hard already, and Reno grinned at the ceiling, suddenly able to join the lines of cracked paint into a pattern of penis' that made him chuckle.

"One track mind," Reno mumbled to himself, slipping his hands down under the sheets and grasping his cock with both hands. Closing his eyes, he remembered Tseng's 'training' session and started tweaking the details, replacing a punch here with a grab, a kick there with a push.... Soon his mind had him on the floor, pinned by his superior as they both panted and struggled, Reno to get free and Tseng to get inside. 

Reno's hands moved faster over his cock, his thighs spreading wide in his bed as he gasped, his imagination letting Tseng win and push into him roughly, taking him with a burning mix of pleasure and pain that shot up his spine like a blade, rendering him paralyzed and helpless to escape.

There was no pause for adjustment, just hard thrusts, forever pushing deeper and forcing him to submit, to surrender, to come. With a loud groan Reno's orgasm exploded out of him as he writhed on his bed, unconcerned with the mess he'd just made as his whole body tingled in delight, every bruise he had aching and adding to the pleasure.

Eventually though, he was left as he always was. Cold, aching and depressingly alone.

"Fucking hot bastard," Reno muttered, throwing his soiled sheet to the side as he stumbled upwards and towards his shower, eager to leave such thoughts behind and get on with his day.

***.***

Sitting at the back of the bar in one of the darker corners, Reno glared at Elena over their table as he downed another shot, his hand twitching on the empty glass as he imagined smashing it into her pretty little face. She was laughing at him... again... just as she had been for the last two hours. He was already past the point of caring how much he usually loved the bitch, he just wanted her to shut the fuck up.

"Elena, enough," Tseng demanded, shooting the blond a look before going back to his conversation with Rude. 

Rude who _still_ wasn't talking to Reno because Tseng had made him go assist at a class in the soldier barracks today, teaching the basics of hand to hand. Rude hated teenagers, to the point that he'd shoot them just for fun when he could get away with it, and Tseng had sent him there anyway. On purpose... just so he'd hate Reno for it.

The worst part was the asshole was still talking to Tseng and didn't blame their boss in the slightest.

 _Fucking bastards, the lot of you,_ Reno thought to himself, downing another shot of vodka as he glared off to the side, looking for someone else he could take his temper out on.

"Reno, come on. It's Friday, cheer up!" Elena gushed, giving him an innocent grin that made her look like she was a teenager herself. Pity there was no chance of Rude mistaking her for one. 

"Elena, go fuck yourself... oh sorry, ya already do that all tha time. Ya know, the mail room virgins might help ya out if ya ask real nice," Reno taunted, smirking at the way her innocent facade slowly morphed into a death glare. It shut her up at least, but before Reno could really enjoy the victory, something tugged his ponytail hard.

"Apologize to the lady," Tseng ordered, one fist wrapped tightly around Reno's hair.

"If I could see one, I would," Reno argued, scowling at Tseng and trying to ignore the glare Rude was giving him.

"Reno," Tseng growled, giving his hair another yank. "Apologize now."

"Owe, fuck, sorry!" Reno exclaimed, wincing at how hard his superior had pulled.

Tseng let go of his hair and went back to talking to Rude, and Reno glared at Elena as she snickered at him and downed a shot herself. The woman was pure evil... and she'd ordered the most expensive thing on the menu for dinner earlier too, just to spite him. At least Rude and Tseng had gone for something middle priced.

Okay, so the guys in the mailing room had been harassing her with emails and flower and weird gifts ever since she'd come back from filing down there yesterday, but it was Tseng who'd sent her there in the first place. Reno might have fucked up the mission, but it wasn't his fault Tseng had decided to punish them all. It was all so fucking unfair.

Elena sighed across from him, but Reno didn't look up. Then she reached out and grabbed his hand, much to his surprise.

"Come and help me carry it, and I'll pay for the next round," she conceded, and this time her expression was earnest, so Reno nodded and got up, letting her pull him along. At the bar there was a lineup, and Elena turned to him while they waited.

"Reno, I'm sorry, alright? How about we call a truce? I won't tease you anymore tonight, I promise," she started. "You did deserve it though, for what I went through cause of your fuck up... you gotta at least admit that much."

"Paying for tonight, I'll give ya," Reno agreed. "Havin' ya fuckin' taunt me all night and bringin' the boss so I can't fight back? That's just cruel."

"You think I invited him and that he's here for me?" Elena asked, looking genuinely shocked. 

They stared at each other for a moment, but then the bar tender arrived and Elena turned to him to order, leaving Reno frowning at her back. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ Reno thought to himself, trying to think of another reason Tseng would come.

"Reno, carry these two for me," Elena insisted as she turned around and passed Reno two glasses. Reno stared at the unknown concoctions he was holding, stunned by one drink's florescent color.

"What the fuck, Lena?" he demanded, but she was already moving past him, another glass and two full shots balanced in her own hands. With a frustrated growl, Reno followed her and put the glasses on the table, frowning at the looks Tseng and Rude directed his way. "Don't look at me! It's her fucking order," he explained, slumping back into the chair beside Tseng.

"I figured you all needed to brighten up a bit, try something different, so I bought cocktails. Deal with it, boys," Elena informed them, sitting up straighter in her chair. "Now, I picked one for each of you to try, so listen up in case you want to order then again some time. Rude, this one's for you. It's called, Sex on My Face."

Reno snorted at the name, but putting it aside, the drink itself looked alright and was just an orangey brown color, served in a tall glass. The little umbrella in the top was a little off putting though. Rude took the drink and had a sip, and as Reno's eyes followed it up to Rude's face, he noticed the other Turk was blushing... even in the low light, Reno could see the color spreading over his cheeks. Elena didn't seem to have noticed though, already moving on.

"Tseng, this one is for you. It's called, Red Headed Slut," Elena continued, pushing the two shot glasses towards Tseng. "I got you two, since it's only a shot and not a big drink."

The Head Turk picked one up, sniffed it and then murmured to Rude, "I've always wanted to try one of these." 

Rude just shook his head as Tseng threw the shot down.

Reno missed it all though, too busy glaring at Elena after hearing the name, hissing at her, "You bitch, I thought we called a truce?"

"And this blue one is for Reno," Elena announced loudly, ignoring the redhead completely. "It's called, Adios Motherfucker."

Reno's glare intensified as he stared at the blue concoction Elena pushed his way. He picked it up and drank it anyway though, because throwing it at her would just be a waste of good booze. The fact it tasted nice only pissed him off more.

"What's yours called?" Rude asked, looking curiously at the wide brimmed glass Elena was nursing.

"Naked Lady," Elena replied, taking a sip.

Rude raised an eyebrow. Tseng smirked, finishing off his second Red Headed Slut and licking his lips.

"So predictable," Reno muttered, grinning as the blond finally met his eyes, returning his earlier glare. So much for the truce.

***.***

Monday morning had Reno in a good mood, the bad taste of Friday night left behind after a nice couple of days of sleeping and not having to put up with his co-workers. Sure, eating instant noodles all weekend had sucked, but payday was a little closer, and he was so going out for fried chocobo wings the moment the funds hit his account, even if he was still on the clock at the time.

Half an hour after arriving, that good mood was only a memory. Tseng had sent him to a lecture on business negotiations and getting along with co-workers, and while Reno had felt insulted initially, he'd gone in the hopes it would satisfy his leader's sadistic streak for the day. Then he'd walked in the room he'd been directed to, to find Scarlet standing at the front, smirking at him like he was her next meal... and considering he was the only person at the lecture, it wasn't so far from the truth. Luckily it was only his sanity she seemed to be after, and somehow he'd managed to endure the bitch without killing her for a few hours, before she finally tired of him and sent him back. 

By the time lunch time rolled around, Reno was ready to kill the next person that even looked at him the wrong way. Unluckily, that person ended up being Tseng... so Reno swallowed down the urge.

"You have a solo mission," his boss informed him, looking at the sandwich he was presently shoving down with an expression of disgust. "What the hell is that?"

"Rude's lunch," Reno mumbled past his mouthful, eating faster in case Tseng tried to take it away from him.

"Reno," Tseng sighed, looking at him flatly. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Here's the details. You have from now until sunset to carry it out. Elena will be your communications contact, and you will stay audible to her at all times, is that clear?"

Reno raised an eyebrow, but he had no chance to argue with his mouth so full, and could only watch as Tseng dropped a folder on his desk and stalked away, disappearing back into his office.

***.***

The building in the industrial sector had ten floors, and Reno was presently working his way through number five, ignoring Elena's constant chatter through the communicator in his ear. He'd stopped listening two floors ago when she'd started talking about some new restaurant she wanted to go to, describing the menu in great detail.... and Reno knew it was because she knew he had no money to eat decently for the next three days.

She really was evil... even if the sound of her chatter was kind of comforting as he checked yet another dingy, run down hallway, trying to ignore all the shadows running away from his flashlight... Reno really hated rats. Not in the scream like a girl way, but in the bite you and give you weird diseases while they run off with your toe way... and these rats were huge.

When he'd first entered the building, he'd fried all the ones he'd found with his mag rod, but by the fourth floor he'd stopped bothering. There were way too many, and he didn't want to run out of charge in case he ran into something seriously dangerous. After all, he'd been sent here to clear the building after an actual complaint, not just because Tseng got his shits and giggles out of making Reno suffer.

Well, actually, Tseng did seem to get his shits and giggles out of making Reno suffer, but that wasn't the point. 

A team of five exterminators had been sent here last week to clean out the rats, trying to make way for building inspectors to come and judge if this particular structure was salvageable or not, but they'd only managed to get to the third floor before something had attacked them, leading to the Turks getting the job of finding out what it was.

Attacked might be too strong a term too... well, Tseng had judged it to be so anyway. He believed that it was just another case of people getting freaked out and seeing things, imagining monsters when something far less dangerous was to blame. It was a pretty logical conclusion considering none of the five men had been injured in any way, and they were all unarmed, and out of shape. Even a low level fiend would have at least got in one attack and damaged somebody in the group.

Sighing, Reno kicked open another door, flashing his light around before moving on, smiling as he tuned back into what Elena was saying. She seemed to have switched to reading from one of the local gossip magazines, and it was pretty entertaining crap. All the quiet would be getting to him otherwise... and the emptiness. It also would have been much less spooky if the power was still on and there were lights. The daylight outside might be bright, but inside the building with its dirty windows and maze like hallways, it almost seemed like it was night already.

Finally getting to the end of this floor, Reno made his way back to the stairwell and stomped up a floor, hoping the noise would scare away most of the rats before he got there.

"Lena, five clear, on to six," he murmured, getting a 'roger' from her as she paused in her reading.

"You doing okay?" she asked, making his smile widen a little.

"Yeah. So far just rats, not even fiends. Starting to look like Tseng was right and whatever scared those fuckers off was just someone scavenging or somethin'. Nobody's been even squatting here far as I can see... not unless they got eaten by the rats in their sleep."

"Reno, that's so gross," Elena complained, but she was chuckling. "You want me to keep reading or you sick of me yet?"

"Nah, keep on educatin' me on the Midgar highlife while I finish this shit. Makes time go quicker when ya talk," he murmured, pushing open the first door on this floor and giving the room a quick look over before continuing on.

It was only when he got to the fourth door that he realized something was off.

"Hey, Lena?" he asked, frowning around at the empty room as she stopped talking and asked what was wrong. "Just realized there's no rats anymore. Ain't that....."

***.***

Tseng and Rude entered the stairwell silently, going straight to the last floor Reno had been on when Elena had lost contact with him. Guns drawn, there was no careless chatter over the communicators this time, just the quiet hum of connection as Elena waited down on the first floor, covering their exit point.

They were taking no risks this time, not when a member was down, status unknown. Tseng knew Reno could fuck up, but he doubted even Reno would let this much time go without contact during a mission if it had been some kind of accident with his communicator. Reno did have a PHS on him, and would have contacted base since then. After all, it had taken them half an hour to get here after Elena had raised the alarm.

Entering the Sixth floor, both men paused for a moment to listen. There was the sound of wind somewhere, that twisted sound it makes as it forces its way through a small space, howling and whining... but apart from that, it was silent.

Turning to Rude and nodding, they started to move, checking the rooms quickly and quietly until the fourth room offered them a clue. There was a little blood on the floor, and a shattered communicator, but no sign of Reno. Tseng frowned down at it, a little startled for a moment that this really meant Reno was in serious trouble. He'd been hoping that there was some error on the redhead's part to blame... something less worrying than this.

"Lena, found his communicator, no Reno. Continuing to search," Rude reported, Elena giving a 'roger' back that was meeker than usual. Tseng himself was still staring at the blood. "Boss?" Rude asked, pulling the older man's thoughts back to the present.

"That sound," Tseng stated, frowning as he looked up. "The initial reports when we received this mission said that building was completely secure. There shouldn't be any broken windows."

Rude frowned at him for a moment before what he'd said clicked. The howling wind they'd heard in the distance when first entering this floor. He nodded, following Tseng back out into the hall as they started checking the other doors. 

Eventually Tseng stopped in front of a closed door, the sound clearly coming from it as the wind tried to escape through the small gap between the door and it's frame. Readying their weapons, Tseng threw the door opened and they both rushed in.

The room was empty, but shattered glass littered the floor and the window still showed the jagged remains of glass in its frame. Walking over closer, Tseng looked out to find the closest nearby surface was at least ten meters away, the roof of a neighboring warehouse... but it was too far for anything without wings to jump to. Far below there was nothing but the road, the odd vehicle driving past.

Sighing in frustration, Tseng was about to abandon the room and continue their search when a small clump of something stuck to a bit of left over window caught his eye.

Red hair... bright and iridescent as only Reno's ever was.

"Elena, go to the car and get on the laptop. We need a list of all the unoccupied buildings in the vicinity, and the ownership details of the warehouse next door, to the east. Target is on the move."

*** TBC ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Rape scene this chapter. Read with caution.

Reno tried to open his eyes, groaning at the feeling of a heavy weight on his back. At first he thought part of the building had fallen on him, trapping him in such an odd position on his knees but with his face pressed into the floor, but then he'd realized they'd been no sound before he'd blacked out, no crumbling or cracking... and the building, though dirty and full of rats, seemed structurally sound.

Trying to lift his head, a sudden growl next to his ear had him freezing in place as he realized that whatever was on top of him was alive... and it didn't sound all that friendly.

Then Reno realized that 'friendly' was an unwise choice of words.

Something was in his ass, and as his mind woke fully, he realized it was hot, pulsing and very much alive, but at least thankfully still at the present time. There was a little pain as he tensed automatically, and whatever it was that had its dick inside of him growled again as he tried to relax and not make it angry.

The hand slowly stroking his cock was helping, but Reno still couldn't work out if that was a good or bad thing. A hand meant human hopefully, but he really wished it would stop. The addition of another grip on his hip steadying him in place drew his attention, as the sudden sting of sharp nails sunk into his skin painfully and made him hiss out in pain. Luckily, his reaction seemed to be noted and the hold on his hip softened... but the feeling of a claw like appendage holding him there did not go away.

His own arms were stretched out over his head, tied together... and tied to something else as well he guessed, as he gave them a pull and got nowhere. He belatedly worked out the cause of his lack of sight at least, a blindfold seeming to be the cause. Breathing in deeply through his mouth, which was thankfully not obstructed, Reno tried to stay calm, letting the reality of the situation sink in and make itself at home in his brain.

He'd almost managed to come to terms with it when suddenly the dick inside of him began to move. The startled groan he made didn't stop his attacker, although it made Reno begin to wish his mouth _was_ covered, as he felt his face heat in shame, his gasps too loud in the silence of the room. As the thrusts of whoever, or whatever, was on him sped up, he could hear the familiar sounds of sex, wet slapping skin, obscene and too loud in his ears.

"S-stop," he belatedly stuttered out, his words ignored by his attacker as the pace picked up, rocking him back and forth as he fisted his hands together, trying to brace himself enough to prevent his face chafing on the hard surface under him.

His body was responding to the stimulus without his consent, his cock hardening as that hand stroked him at a steady pace, perfect pressure, perfect grip... and then an idea fluttered through his scattering thoughts, his sanity gripping on to it tight and holding it close.

Would Tseng be like in the midst of sex? Silent and purposeful, every move polished for optimal pleasure... all consuming and irrefutable? Reno's mind clung to the possibility, imagining it was his superior here, doing this to him, forgetting the fact it could be a beast, monstrous and deadly, something from a nightmare or even worse... just a man.

Somehow, imagining made it okay, made the way his body was reacting not a shame to be endured, but a normal reaction to pleasure from one he'd lusted after for years. The cock inside of him was not an invasion he'd failed to defend against, but a welcomed and much yearned for connection.

As his orgasm crept over him, slowly stealing away his breath, Reno turned his head enough to bite into his own arm, forcing his mind to hold the delusion. He twisted the physical pain it caused into the sharp sting of a love bite from the one he desired, a marking of possession signifying how important he was, desirable and wanted... pushing out the reality he couldn't take.

It stopped the sounds coming out that he wasn't willing to surrender to whatever was on him, taking what hadn't been offered. It left him silently tasting his own blood and wondering if Tseng's would taste the same.

As his body trembled with spent desire, the body above him did not falter. There was no increase, just a continuation of that steady beat of thrusts, slowly stealing the fantasy away as his body started to ache. His imagination tried to hold on, but with the physical pleasure disappearing, his delusion started to dissipate. It was like trying to hold onto a sheet of paper turned to ash... the harder he tried, the more it crumbled to dust in his fingers.

Eventually, Reno tried to stop thinking at all. In the grip of the rising pain, with his thoughts scattered and sanity screaming, he'd started to count each thrust like it had a total to reach... an end that would come. But even that now was lost to him, the number climbing so high that his hope abandoned him and flowed out as tears, taking every other thought with it.

Eventually, his teeth released from the self inflicted bite, the need for air taking priority automatically as his nose blocked up from his weeping. When the body above him faltered, Reno didn't react. His attackers climax didn't even earn a flinch from the redhead, not even when it finally pulled out of his abused body, the weight suddenly gone.

A hand came to rest on the back of his head, fingers outstretched, cupping his skull and for a moment a single thought flickered to life in Reno's mind. 

He was going to die. 

But the hand just held still, strangely gentle for a time. The sudden familiar tingle of magic was a surprise, but before any more thoughts could bloom, Reno's consciousness fled.

***.***

Reno awoke to silence, disorientated and confused. It took some time for his thoughts to rationalize and remember where he was, but slowly his senses aligned and he had to make a conscience effort to stay calm. He was still blindfolded, and his arms were still bound, but now he was sitting upright against a solid surface, his arms above his head and aching from the pull of his own weight. Shuffling a little more upright, the pull on his shoulders eased and he breathed out in relief... then he suddenly realized there was no pain in other places where there should be and no smell of sex. There was the smell of soap, and he couldn't help but be relieved that he'd been cleaned and healed while unconscious.

He was also no longer naked, the material of his pants a comforting sensation against his skin, but his belt was absent, with the usual firm feel against the waistband absent. He still had no shirt, and the wall was cold against his back, hard like stone. Moving a little, he felt lines of indents in its surface and guessed it was some kind of brick as it scratched a little against his bare skin.

Stopping to listen, he noticed a low hum and cocked his head, trying to work out what it was. It sounded similar to some kind of distant machinery, but he couldn't work out what, and there seemed to be no other sounds around him at present. With nothing else to take note of, Reno settled and waited, trying not to let his thoughts slip back to what had happened before. Instead he focused on survival, of some possibility of escape, and his hands started to wriggle a little, testing his bonds and their tightness.

"Don't," a low voice suddenly commanded.

Reno froze in place, listening intently to try and gain a direction to place the owner in relation to himself, but he heard nothing. One word wasn't enough to tell him anything of value. Maybe if he could somehow get them to say more, he could find some angle to work, or a weakness to exploit.

"Water?" Reno asked, voice scratchy and showing too much of the nerves that he couldn't contain. He swallowed down the fear and remembered his training... held firm to the fact he was still a Turk and had been trained to get through situations like this. "Please?" he added, knowing he wouldn't last all that long without at least a small amount of fluids. He had no idea how long he'd been here already, but he'd only get weaker as time went by. Besides, if whoever had him was going to kill him, they wouldn't bother giving him water, and this was the easiest way to judge that much at least.

There was no answer, no sound of any kind in response. Just as Reno exhaled, starting to consider that he might not survive this after all, there was a tap to his shoulder that startled him so much, he flinched away from it automatically.

"Open your mouth," the voice said, and Reno frowned at the thought that it sounded perfectly human. Was this man some kind of mutant, or were there two attackers, one human and one maybe not? "Do you want water or not?" the voice added, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Yes," Reno quickly replied, opening his mouth a little and feeling something touching his lips. He worked out quickly it was some kind of plastic bottle, and he moved his lips around it as it's angle changed, cold water finally flowing into his mouth. He drank greedily what was offered, but it was taken away too soon for his liking as he licked his lips to catch every drop.

"Too much at once will make you ill. Take your time. There is no hurry."

Reno didn't like the sound of that, but he nodded, wanting to seem as cooperative as possible for the moment. Maybe if he did, he'd earn more freedom, or at least make this man let down his guard enough to give him some kind of chance.

The water bottle nudged his lips again and he sucked on it readily until it disappeared again.

"Why me?" Reno asked, the words spilling out without his consent. His frown deepened as he tried to work out why he had voiced that thought... but any answer just kept scattering in his mind.

"You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, Turk. Unlucky," the voice answered.

The next time Reno felt the bottle against his lips, he drank less greedily. Something more than emotion was messing with him, he was sure. Something.... All of a sudden it clicked in his mind as the bottle left again, and he felt his muscles start to relax without his consent.

"Ya drugged the water," he mumbled out as his head fell forward, neck no longer able to hold it up.

"Yes," the voice answered, flat and unemotional. "It will be easier this way... for you."

Reno closed his eyes, his heart beat picking up speed as he felt his pants being pulled from his body again.

"N-no," he managed to whisper, but if the other heard it, they took no notice.

"Sleep. He is returning, and there is no need for you to be awake when he does."

As panicked as Reno was, trapped inside his no longer responding body, the darkness called for him to let go... and he was powerless to do anything but surrender to it.

***.***

The next time he woke up there was still no pain and his pants were back on. Reno recognized the tell tale signs that he'd been healed and cleaned again, but the drained and laggy feeling of the drugs he'd been given made it hard to just wake up and notice much else. He kept still as he let his body awaken at its own pace, not wanting to have to interact with his captor until he was more alert. 

He used the time to process what had happened so far and try to think of some way to divert the flow from what it had become. He needed something to aim for, some purpose of direction rather than the hopeless despair his emotions were trying to slip into.

The memory of his own tears the first time he'd awakened here was something he was trying hard to forget. There were too many issues involved from his past, too many memories of a childhood he'd had to endure, and Reno's more logical side knew that was why it'd had such a strong effect on him at the time. 

_As much as one trains to be prepared, there is no way to wipe away a past that causes you to be more susceptible to certain experiences._

Those were Tseng's words, from long ago when Reno had been so new to it all... and the redhead clung to them tightly and let the memory of Tseng's steady voice repeat over and over in his mind.

Eventually Reno forgave himself for the weakness he'd shown previously, and silently thanked the gods that at least the last time he'd been spared being conscious through the ra....

No, he wouldn't even think that word, as it had no place here, no use but to weaken him further. Instead, he concentrated on the fact that whoever they were, his suffering seemed to not be their purpose.

_"You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, Turk. Unlucky."_

What the hell did that mean anyway? It was a strange reason for imprisoning someone just to fuck them... while they were unconscious no less. Reno gathered there were two of them from what that man had said just before he'd passed out. Maybe one more human than the other... so did the less human one have to mate, and Reno'd just stumbled into its path and happened to look like an acceptable choice? And if mating was the aim, why not pick a female, someone who could at least bare a result of such an action... unless breeding was not the purpose. But why would a beast mate if not to breed? And if this was in fact about just the action of fucking, lust or something similar, why would these two have been in an abandoned building nobody ever entered looking for a victim?

None of it made sense.

The only thing that did make sense was that the one who'd given him water knew he was a Turk. His uniform would have inferred that, and his I.D _had_ been in his pocket and he couldn't feel it there now. Was the guy looking after him just keeping him healthy enough for the other one to use? Was he a release for some mutated friend or relative, or were they both using him when he was unconscious? And even more importantly, who'd be stupid enough to take a Turk, when there were hundreds of people in the slums close by that nobody would ever miss?

Too many questions, and the more Reno thought about it, the more confused he became. The one who'd given him water might answer one or two questions before drugging him again, but which to ask? Reno exhaled, frowning as his shoulders began to ache again in the position he was in, slumped with his back to the wall, his arms tied above. His stomach grumbled hungrily and he finally gave up the pretence of still being asleep, cursing his luck that this would have to happen when he'd spent all weekend with not enough food as it was.

Fucking irony... made those instant noodles seem pretty damned attractive in his mind right now. Pushing the hunger to the back of his mind, Reno sighed and shuffled up a little straighter to take the pull of his arms. His usual sick sense of humor slipped back as he tried to think of something positive about this whole shit storm, and he mused that at least he'd gotten to have an orgasm by someone else's hands for once. That'd teach him for praying to the goddess for sex.

_Ya know, whatever supposedly benevolent power up there that heard me pray to get laid, your sense of humor sucks_ , Reno muttered in his mind. Really, it wasn't as surprising as it should be that he'd end up with some unknown thing on his back fucking him. Considering the way the last few weeks had been going, he should be thankful it wasn't worse. Sadly, he could imagine worse.

As much as he didn't want to think about that first time any further, the memory of the human hand stroking him popped back into his head, and it was a curious detail. If did point to his attacker being at least partially human. The other had seemed clawed where it'd gripped his hip... so possibly one of Hojo's freaks maybe. It would explain why they'd target a Turk. Maybe he was just as close to a Shinra as they could get.

But still, if it was revenge, the kindness of unconsciousness didn't add up.

"Are you thirsty?"

Reno jumped, cursing himself for the reaction. How this man managed to stay so quiet, he wished he could work out. Reno couldn't even hear him breath.

"No," Reno lied. He was only a little thirsty, but at the moment he was more worried about how he'd manage to piss without assistance. He didn't want another hand on his cock again, and the more he drank, the faster he'd have to deal with that dilemma. 

"Why would you lie?"

Reno swallowed nervously, startled by the question. How could he even tell, for fucks sake? It wasn't like he'd read it in Reno's eyes, as he was still blindfolded, and he was sure he hadn't even moved as he'd spoken.

"I'm not lying," Reno muttered, getting annoyed as he figured it must just be an assumption.

"Your voice clearly shows you are, with its roughness. I'm not going to argue with you though. Your suffering is your own."

Reno's annoyance spiked suddenly, the arrogant and haunty tone the man used niggling at his nerves as his stomach continued to ache with hunger.

"Fuck you," he hissed under his breath, shuffling a little as the urge to move grew, the tension building in his body as he couldn't walk off his aggravation. "My fucking suffering is all ya fault. You're the cunt who's tied me the fuck up and took what you want. I didn't ask for none of this shit."

"I see your nicotine withdrawal is kicking in. How pleasant," the man murmured.

"Fuck you!" Reno spat, pissed off at the reminder of the one thing he'd successfully managed to avoid thinking about up to this point. "Fuck you to Hades and back ya filthy, worthless fucking pervert!"

"I haven't touched you."

"Ya think that makes ya blame free?" Reno muttered, pulling down on the bonds around his wrists as his hands clenched into fists, yearning for a target to hit. "Don't see ya lettin' me go. Keepin' me here for someone else to fuck makes ya just as guilty."

"Yes... I am guilty."

The voice was suddenly so close that Reno jumped in fright, fear mixing with his anger to leave his ire uncontrollable.

"Fuck it, stop doin' that!" he yelled. "Not fuckin' natural ta move so fucking quiet."

"I never said I was _natural_ in any sense of the word."

The reply stopped Reno's anger cold as he froze in place, the worst possible thoughts invading his mind. Then he heard the familiar flick of a lighter igniting... the inhale of breath... and the sudden smell of burning tobacco.

"Here," the voice murmured as Reno felt a cigarette filter pushed against his lips. 

He breathed in deeply, his exhale shaky as his body trembled from all the residue adrenaline. It wasn't until the cigarette was finished that he felt his body relax a little again, but by then the nicotine was in his veins, the withdrawal gone, and his temper with it.

"Do you want some water now?"

"Yeah," Reno mumbled, drinking what was offered without complaint. He felt his body start to wilt, realizing the water must still be drugged, but he couldn't be bothered complaining this time. His last thought before unconsciousness took him was about how many cigarettes he'd had left before he'd been taken... and whether he'd be allowed to have another when he woke up.

***.***

It was the urgent need to piss that awoke him the next time. As reluctant as he was to have his privates touched again, the urge was undeniable and becoming painful quickly. Despite this, he did waste a few minutes debating the pros and cons of just pissing his pants... but the possibility of having to be naked all the time afterwards quickly made up his mind.

"Hey, anyone there?" he asked, his voice coming out far softer than he'd expected. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Oy, can anyone hear me?"

"What is it?" that familiar voice asked, sounding a ways away. Maybe in a doorway, Reno guessed from the slight echo he heard.

"I need to piss... urgently," Reno replied, figuring that tact was pointless.

"One moment."

Reno waited, but as the seconds ticked by, his impatience quickly grew. He could hear nothing, no movement or footsteps, and his imagination started picturing the man just standing there watching him.

"Fuck, hurry up," Reno mumbled, wriggling a little in place from the discomfort.

"I'm here."

Reno jolted away from the voice, swearing under his breath. The man was right beside him once more.

"How the fuck do you do that?!" he demanded irritably, annoyed at being startled every time.

"Do you wish to urinate or discuss my abilities regarding stealth?" the voice asked flatly.

"Alright, smart ass," Reno grumbled, wincing as his bladder cramped. "Can you release one of ma hands so I can do this?"

"Not necessary," the voice replied, as hands began undoing Reno's pants. "I procured a urinal for you to use. Spread your legs."

Reno frowned for a moment in confusion, before his brain kicked into gear.

"You talkin' one of those weird plastic things they use in hospitals?" he asked as he spread his legs, trying to ignore the way his body started to tremble a little. His pulse picked up sped quickly as the fear rose, leaving him trying his hardest to push it back down.

"Yes. Being a Turk, it would be unwise to untie you to do this yourself," the man replied, making Reno feel a little better for a moment that at least this guy had some respect for him. "After all, you would undoubtedly try to escape, and I do not wish to have to hurt you."

The last part extinguished his rising mood instantly, but it did leave him distracted as he tried to work out just who this man must be to not fear a Turk as most did. Luckily, he was so lost in thought that the sudden touch to his cock wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. The man was gentle but quick, positioning him in the neck of the urinal bottle without any unnecessary touches.

"It is ready."

Reno wasted no time emptying his bladder, and once he was done the other man removed the bottle, gave his cock a quick wipe and tucked him back into his clothes. Reno took the opportunity to listen carefully as the man moved away, but he still heard nothing from the man's movements.

The silent way this man moved was starting to get creepy, to say the least. Reno did hear the distant sound of water running and then stopping, and he waited patiently, guessing that the man would return now he was awake.

"I have food for you," the man's voice finally called from across the room.

"I hope it's not a dead rat or something," Reno mumbled, his imagination doing it's best to ruin his appetite.

"Of course it's not," the man replied as he approached, his voice the only indication of his movement. "Your body would not be able to handle the high levels of mako in the rats."

"Excuse me if that don't make me feel better," Reno muttered, turning towards the rustling of a paper to one side of himself. "Can ya at least tell me what you're about to stick in my mouth? I could be allergic... or throw up on ya if it's nasty."

"It's a bread roll. Roast meat and salad. Control your attitude and eat it and I'll let you have a cigarette after. Throw up on me and I'll throw away your cigarettes."

"Best behavior," Reno promised, sitting up straighter and opening his mouth. For a moment, he thought he heard a something that sounded suspiciously like a breath of laughter.

"You're a very strange Turk," the man said, his voice so flat and emotionless that Reno figured he must have been mistaken about the amusement. Then the edge of the bread roll touched his lips and all other thoughts fled as he bit into the food offered to him.

Once Reno was done eating, the man moved away, Reno only being able to tell from the sound of the paper bag being scrunched up as he did so. This time he could hear other sounds too, the soft clink of metal, and he curiously listened, trying to guess just what the man was doing. The sudden smell of gun oil wafted over to him, and he frowned at the realization the man must be cleaning his gun.

It seemed to take forever, and Reno was soon bored. It was only then he remembered the other man's promise f a cigarette.

"Hey, unless you're about to shoot me, what about that smoke? I was good, wasn't I?" Reno asked. "And even if ya are about ta shoot me, ya could still let me have one... last request and all."

"I've never seen anyone get a last request... apart from in movies," the man murmured, and Reno couldn't help but grin a little. "Being a Turk, you'd know that fact quiet well."

"And now I also know ya not some average slum dweller. Ya gotta at least be in the business to some respectable level ta know that," Reno informed him.

"I'm not in any 'business'," the man commented as he approached. "Well, not anymore."

"But ya were once. Should a guessed that from how quiet ya are," Reno added, relieved to hear the sound of a lighter clicking again. "Kinda relieved to be honest... cause I was considering ya might be some kind a escaped experiment, like ya friend." Reno knew it was a long shot, but stating what he suspected as fact would probably be more likely to give him a clearer picture than asking straight out ever would. He figured it was worth a try, at least.

"Is there a reason I can not be both?" the man replied, putting the cigarette filter to Reno's lips.

_Both?_ Reno mused as he breathed in deep, sighing as he exhaled slowly. _Well, that explains a lot._ It was an answer at least... but Reno wanted more.

"And ya friend?" he risked.

"He's no friend of mine," the man said softly, putting the cigarette to Reno's lips again. "No more questions. I tire of your interrogation, Turk."

Reno did as he was told, enjoying his smoke as he pondered the man's answers in silence. Once his cigarette was done, the room fell silent again and he couldn't help but start to twitch as he wondered if the other man was still here... how close he was and what he was doing. Counting the minutes did little to help, and by the time he'd counted out 15 of them in his head, his patience was already worn through.

"No water this time?" Reno muttered, chewing his lip. As much as he'd wanted to be awake before, now he was, he was wishing he wasn't. It was just so fucking nerve wracking with nothing but his own overactive imagination for company. More minutes ticked by and one of Reno's feet startled jiggling from the build up of nervous energy.

"Since you insist," the voice suddenly stated from beside him, and for once, Reno didn't jump. He did glare towards the man, even if the expression was pointless with the blindfold on.

"Ya trying to startle me on purpose, ain't ya? Seriously, ya need a hobby," Reno complained.

"Maybe this _is_ my hobby. Here," the man said, the bottle gently bumping Reno's bottom lip. He drank eagerly, hoping it was once again drugged.

"Well, ya need a new one," Reno retorted, taking another drink and grinning as he felt his muscles finally beginning to relax. He managed a third before his eyes closed, and he felt nothing but relief as unconsciousness fell over him this time.

***.***


End file.
